Finding His Past
by Aldavinur
Summary: Übersetzung! Harry Potter wird für tot gehalten. Doch plötzlich taucht er wieder auf, kann sich aber nicht an die magische Welt erinnern. Können seine Freunde ihm helfen? Und was ist mit seinen Feinden?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts! Die Charaktere und die magische Welt gehören J.K.Rowling und die Story gehört mir leider auch nicht, sondern **jenc1592**. Ich **übersetze** sie nur!

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter verschwand vor zehn Jahren und wird für tot gehalten. Doch als er mit seinem Sohn zurückkehrt, kann er sich nicht mehr an die magische Welt erinnern. Können seine Freunde und seine Familie ihm helfen, seine Erinnerungen wiederzufinden? Und was wird passieren, wenn seine Feinder herausfinden, dass er wieder da ist?

****

**Finding His Past**

**Prolog**

Der schwache junge Mann war in einem Zellen-ähnlichen kreisförmigen Raum ohne Fenster.

Mehrere Kerzen, platziert in Haltern, hingen an den Steinwänden und versorgten den kleinen Raum mit dem einzigen Licht.

Einsamkeit zusammen mit Kummer, hüllten ihn trotz der Gegenwart eines anderen Mannes ein. Die andere Person, ein älterer Mann, der eine marine-blaue Robe trug, starrte ihn aufmerksam an, wobei sowohl Intelligenz als auch Mitgefühl aus seinen Augen sprachen. Beide Männer saßen auf einfachen Holzstühlen, die auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten eines zerkratzten Tisches platziert waren.

Der ältere Mann brach als Erster die drückende Stille, „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich tun willst?"

„Ich kenne keine andere Möglichkeit, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich habe zu viele Menschen, die ich liebe, in Gefahr gebracht, für zu lange Zeit und ich will das nicht mehr tun. Ich kann es nicht mehr tun," er rieb mit einer Hand über seine blutunterlaufenen Augen.

„So lange ich bei ihnen bin, werden sie in Gefahr sein. Ganz gleich wie sehr es mir wehtun mag, es wird besser für sie sein."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, werde ich die nötigen Leute kontaktieren und der Vorgang kann in weniger als einer Stunde abgeschlossen sein. Ich wünschte, dass ich dir nicht zustimmen würde, aber ich fürchte du könntest Recht haben. Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg, dass du die Erinnerung daran, wie stolz wir alle auf dich sind und wie sehr du wirklich geliebt wirst, behalten könntest." Der ältere Mann legte eine seiner bejahrten Hände über die des jüngeren Mannes. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was du noch tun möchtest, bevor der Prozess beginnt?"

„Eine Sache, Sir, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, sie ein letztes Mal sehen zu können?"

„Natürlich!", der ältere Mann wedelte mit einem Zauberstab und ein Spiegel erschien auf dem Tisch. In dem Spiegel war jedoch nicht das Bild des Raumes indem sie saßen zu sehen. Stattdessen war eine junge Frau mit wunderschönem rotem Haar dargestellt; in ihren Armen lag ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Locken und leuchtenden grünen Augen. Die junge Frau saß in einem Schaukelstuhl und sang dem kleinen Mädchen etwas vor. Er streckte seine Hand zu dem Abbild aus und berührte das kühle Glas. Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange herunter. Er wischte sie weg und sah auf zu dem älteren Mann.

„Ich bin bereit."

„Sehr gut, ich werde in Kürze wiederkommen." Mit einem lauten „Plopp" war der ältere Mann gegangen.

„Ring...Ring...Ring" Das Geräusch des Telefons riss Harrison Palmer aus dem seltsamen Traum, den er gerade gehabt hatte. Tatsächlich, hatte er den gleichen Traum seit mehreren Wochen jede Nacht gehabt. Er hörte immer an dem selben Punkt auf, wenn der ältere Mann verschwand. Er fragte sich, ob dies irgendetwas zu bedeuten hätte.

Er streckte den Arm aus, um ans Telefon zu gehen und vergaß darüber den Traum. Nachdem er das Telefonat beendet hatte, stieg er aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig um seinen Tag zu beginnen. Noch einen Tag und dann hätte er für einen Monat Urlaub von seiner Arbeit. Er konnte es kaum erwarten; es würde sein erster Urlaub in fünf Jahren sein und er würde eine Reise nach England mit seinem Sohn machen.

tbc.

----------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und etwas neugierig gemacht. Und wenn das der Fall ist, würde ich mich riesig über ein kleines Review freuen! Ich bin aber auch offen für konstruktive Kritik!

Liebe Grüße Aldavinur


	2. Ein lang ersehnter Brief

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts!

Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt, aber ich fürchte, das hängt von meinem Beta ab. Jedenfalls vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut und hoffe, dass ich für dieses Kapitel auch welche bekomme.

Ein herzliches Danke an meinen Beta evenstar!

**Kapitel eins**

Nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Sommer, suchte Jamie Potter den grauen, bewölkten Himmel in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses ab. Sie war vor zwei Monaten elf geworden und hatte seit dem ungeduldig auf einen Brief aus Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gewartet. Alle ihrer Verwandten hatten diese Schule besucht und Jamie hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang Geschichten über deren Abenteuer dort gehört.

Ein Schüler an dieser Schule zu werden war noch aufregender geworden, weil ihre beste Freundin und Cousine, Georgia Weasley, mit ihr beginnen würde. Plötzlich bemerkte Jamie weit in der Ferne eine dunkle Form am Himmel. Als sie näher kam, konnte Jamie bald erkennen, dass es tatsächlich eine Eule war. „Kann es wirklich möglich sein, dass sie meinen Brief bringt?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Während die Eule weiterhin näher kam, fühlte sie ihr Herz rasen. Sie kreuzte ihre Finger und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass es ihr Brief wäre.

Die Eule flog durch das offene Küchenfenster und landete auf dem Tisch direkt vor Jamie, wobei sie ihr Glas mit Orangensaft umwarf. Sie streckte ein Bein mit einem daran festgebundenen, zusammengerollten Stück Pergament aus. Jamie fasste mit einer zitternden Hand danach und band den Brief los. Sobald er abgenommen war, breitete die Eule ihre Flügel aus und steuerte wieder aus dem Fenster heraus um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Jamie entrollte den Brief und las:

Sehr geehrte Ms. Potter,

wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aufgenommen worden sind. Beiliegend werden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Gegenstände finden.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September und wir erwarten ihre Antwort spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„Mum, Mum, er ist da, er ist gekommen!" Eine sehr aufgeregte Jamie rannte durch das kleine Haus, welches sie sich mit ihrer Mutter Ginny teilte. „Mum, wo bist du? Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Mum!"

„Jamie, beruhige dich, Schatz. Ich bin genau hier. Warum schreist du hier so herum? Wer immer ‚er' ist, ich denke jeder in der Nachbarschaft weiß das er gekommen ist!", machte sich Ginny bemerkbar, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Oh Mum, ich bin so aufgeregt!", schrie Jamie, als sie ihre dünnen Arme um ihre Mutter schlang. „Mein Hogwarts Brief ist da! Guck, guck!", rief Jamie weiter während sie mit dem Pergament unter dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter herum fuchtelte und aufgekratzt im Kreis durch den gemütlichen Raum tanzte.

„Oh, mein Baby wird so schnell erwachsen.", schniefte Ginny. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass du alt genug bist nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Dein Vater wäre so stolz auf dich, Liebling." Es waren Zeiten wie diese, in denen sie ihren Mann so sehr vermisste.

Jamie rollte leicht mit den Augen. Ihre Mutter konnte so rührselig über ihr Wachstum werden. ‚Wenigstens ist sie nicht so schlimm wie Grandma', dachte Jamie.

Ginny wischte sich eine Träne weg als sie fortfuhr, „Lass mich deine Liste der Dinge sehen, die du brauchst. Wir werden wahrscheinlich in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen um einige von ihnen zu bekommen."

„Hier, ich glaube das ist die Liste, Mum." Sie gab ihrer Mutter ein Blatt Pergament. „Kann ich bitte gehen und Georgia alles erzählen und sehen ob sie auch ihren Brief gekriegt hat? Vielleicht können wir zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen."

„Sicher, ich denke ich werde sogar mitkommen.", antwortete Ginny ihrer Tochter und fuhr fort „Ich habe Hermine schon lange nicht mehr besucht."

Nach einem kurzen Weg, erreichten sie das Haus von Jamies Onkel Ron und ihrer Tante Hermine. Ihr Haus war groß und im Garten lagen verschiedene Spielsachen herum. Zwei kleine, rot-haarige, gleichaussehende Mädchen rannten durch den Garten und begrüßten Ginny und Jamie schreiend. Ihnen folgte ein winziges Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren. Plötzlich wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Jamies beste Freundin, ihre Cousine Georgia, schritt heraus. Georgia rannte den Gartenweg herunter, als sie sich dem Tor nährten.

„Hast du deinen Brief gekriegt?", kreischte eine sehr aufgeregte Georgia. Als Jamie nickte, warf Georgia ihre Arme um sie. Jamie schloss sich dem Kreischen an und die beiden Mädchen hüpften zusammen auf und ab.

„Mädchen, ich weiß, dass ihr aufgeregt seid, aber bitte beruhigt euch. Ich habe Matthew gerade zum einschlafen gebracht.", sprach Georgias Mutter Hermione vom Türeingang her. „Ginny, Jamie, wie geht es euch? Kommt rein! Ich wollte gerade Tee machen, würdet ihr beiden uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

Ginny lächelte ihre Schwägerin an und antwortete „Sicher, ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht einen kleinen Familien Einkaufstrip planen bevor für die Kinder die Schule anfängt."

Jamie lächelte ihrer Tante ebenfalls zu und erwiderte, „Ja, bitte. Meinst du du könntest uns einige Geschichten über Hogwarts erzählen? Besonders wenn du irgendeinen Schmutz über meine Mutter hast! Oh und meinen Dad!" Jamie gab ihrer Mutter ein gerissenes Lächeln. „Sie erzählt mir nie irgendwas von dem gutem Zeug."

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und ließ sich um den Tisch herum nieder. Hermine zauberte Tee und Kekse für alle hervor. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Haustür und Ron kam herein. Seine jüngste Tochter, Jocelyn, ritt auf seinen Schultern und die Zwillinge folgten dicht dahinter. Jedes der drei Kinder versuchte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters zu gewinnen. Ein erschöpft aussehender Ron machte seinen Weg zu seiner Frau und gab ihr einen schnellen Begrüßungskuss. Er setzte Jocelyn auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben ihr Platz. Sofort kämpften beide Zwillinge darum, wer neben ihm sitzen würde.

Hermine kam zu seiner Rettung, „Dannie, Carrie, wenn ihr beide euch nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen könnt, könnt ihr zurück nach draußen gehen."

Um nichts zu verpassen, wurden die Zwillinge ruhig. Danielle setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihren Vater und warf ihrer Schwester einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu. Carolyn nahm den Platz neben ihrer Tante Ginny und streckte Dannie die Zunge raus. Nachdem jeder einen Platz hatte, sah Georgia ihren Vater an und erzählte ihm sehr aufgeregt, „Weißt du was, Dad, ich und Jamie haben unsere Hogwarts Briefe gekriegt. Willst du meinen sehen?"

„Dass ist wunderbar, Pumpkin. Ich würde ihn sehr gerne sehen."

Georgia sprang auf und ging zur anderen Seite des Tisches. Sie zog den Brief aus ihrer Hosentasche und gab ihn ihrem Vater. „Das ist er Dad. Mum hat die Einkaufsliste, sie war besorgt, dass ich sie verlieren könnte."

„Das bringt jede Menge Erinnerungen zurück," erzählte Ron seiner Tochter nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. „Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, als ich meinen bekam, ich war so aufgekratzt, weil ich endlich mit meinen Brüdern zur Schule gehen konnte. Weißt du noch, wie du geweint hast, als ich ihn gekriegt hab', Gin?", neckte er seine Schwester.

„Jep, ich erinnere mich. Ich war so eifersüchtig, dass du zur Schule gehen konntest und ich nur mit Mum und Dad zuhause bleiben musste."

Hermione schloss sich dem Gespräch an: „Ihr hättet meine Eltern sehen sollen, als ich meinen Brief bekam. Ich war die erste Hexe in meiner Familie, deshalb übergab mir McGonagall meinen persönlich und konnte so gleich einige Fragen beantworten und alles erklären. Sie brauchte eine ganze Weile, um meinen Dad zu überzeugen, dass alles echt war. Ich nehme an, es war die Verwandlung in eine Katze, die ihn schließlich überzeugt hat."

Die Unterhaltung ging damit weiter, dass jeder der Erwachsenen den Kindern viele Geschichten erzählte. Dabei gab es viel Gelächter und ein paar Tränen. Irgendwann, als das Baby Matthew aufwachte, ging Hermione nach oben. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie mit einem fröhlichen, kleinen rot-haarigen Jungen in ihren Armen, zurück. Ron lud seine Schwester und seine Nichte zum Abendessen ein und die Familie entschied sich draußen zu essen. Nachdem alle gesättigt waren, spielten die älteren Kinder mit ihren Besen bis es zu dunkel dafür wurde.

Als Ginny und Jamie sich zum Gehen fertig machten, zog Hermine Jamie beiseite. Sie gab ihr ein Fotoalbum und sagte dazu: „Ich habe dies vor einigen Jahren für dich zusammengestellt, Süße, es enthält Bilder von deinem Vater. Ich habe darauf gewartet es dir zu geben und ich habe das Gefühl, dass dies die richtige Zeit ist. Er wäre so stolz auf dich, Jamie. Er hat dich so sehr geliebt."

Jamie dankte ihrer Tante und Hermine umarmte ihre Nichte fest und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Ron und Ginny kamen zu den beiden herüber.

„Georgia bringt Josie und Matt rein, aber ich soll dir von ihr Aufwidersehen sagen, Jamie und dass ihr euch morgen sehen werdet.", erklärte Ron Jamie.

Ginny bedankte sich bei Ron und Hermine für das Abendessen. Sie und Hermine versprachen sich nächste Woche zusammen mit den Mädchen für die Schule einkaufen zu gehen. Schließlich gingen Ginny und Jamie aus dem Gartentor und wendeten sich nach links, um nachhause zu gehen. Wären sie einen Moment später gegangen, hätten sie den Mann gesehen, der aus der anderen Richtung auf das Haus der Weasleys zu kam.

tbc.


	3. Zusammenstoß

A/N: Ich weiß, es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert und es tut mir wirklich Leid! Ich habe schon einige Kapitel mehr übersetzt, aber mein Beta hat unheimlich viel zu tun! Dafür leistet sie aber auch wirklich gute Arbeit!

Ich habe mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut und hoffe, dass ihr diese Story noch nicht aufgegeben habt! Ich konnte leider nicht allen antworten, weil bei einigen die e-mail Adresse nicht angegeben war. Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel:

**Kapitel 2**

Er hielt vor dem großen Backsteinhaus, das ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam, an. Offensichtlich war er niemals hier gewesen, sagte er sich selbst, doch konnte er sich nicht helfen, er fühlte als wäre er es. Es war nicht so, dass er das Haus erkennen würde; es war mehr wegen einem Gefühl. Einem Gefühl von Trost und Vertrautheit, in einer sonderbaren Weise war es wie nach Hause kommen. Aber das war absurd, dachte er sich, er hatte sein ganzes Leben im mittleren Westen der USA verbracht, wie also könnte sich ein Haus in England wie sein Zuhause anfühlen?

Während er dort stand, auf das Haus starrend, wurde im vorderen Zimmer Licht angemacht. Eine Familie war dort versammelt. Die Szene in dem großen Fenster faszinierte ihn. Ein großer, rothaariger Mann, von dem er annahm der Vater der Familie zu sein, kitzelte zwei gleich aussehende junge Mädchen, die ebenfalls Köpfe voll mit leuchtend rotem Haar hatten. Auf dem Sofa war eine Frau mit dicken braunen Haaren tief in einer Unterhaltung mit einem anderen Rotschopf, einem Mädchen um die zwölf Jahre alt, verwickelt. Auf dem Schoß der Frau schlief ein Junge, der aussah als wäre er um ein Jahr alt. Der Junge war eine kleine Kopie des großen Mannes. Der letzte Insasse des Raumes war das einzige Kind ohne rote Haare, ein kleines Mädchen mit dem gleichen buschigen Haar, wie die Mutter. Dieses Kind saß, ein Fotoalbum anschauend, neben ihrer Mutter.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, doch nach einer Weile erhob sich die Frau und alle außer dem ältesten Kind folgten ihr nach oben. Als sie weg war, setzte sich der Vater neben seine Tochter und nahm das Fotoalbum auf, welches das andere Mädchen angesehen hatte. Das Mädchen kuschelte sich an ihren Vater und er begann auf Fotos zu zeigen und lebhaft mit ihr zu reden. Es schien als würde er für seine Tochter Erinnerungen wiederbeleben. Oft veranlasste ihn etwas herzlich zu lachen und einige Bilder brachten ein trauriges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Nach einer Weile kam die Mutter zurück. Sie lächelte über ihren Ehemann und ihre Tochter während sie herüberkam um sich auf dem Sofa zu ihnen zu gesellen. Jedoch, auf dem Weg am Fenster vorüber, schien etwas ihren Blick gefangen zu haben. Sie ging zum Fenster und späte hinaus.

Er trat schnell weiter zurück in den Schatten um nicht gesehen zu werden. Das Letzte was er wollte, war die Familie zu erschrecken. Nachdem er fast bemerkt wurde, entschied er sich zurück zu dem Gasthaus zu gehen, in dem er und sein Sohn Jason wohnten. Der Zeitunterschied hatte es schwer für ihn gemacht zu schlafen und nachdem Jason eingeschlafen war, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen einen Spaziergang zu machen. So war er zu dem Haus und der Familie gekommen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Stimmen, die von unten aus dem Flur kamen, brachen durch Jamies Schlaf. Sie stöhnte und kuschelte sich tiefer unter ihre rote und goldene Steppdecke. Schließlich gab Jamie es auf wieder einzuschlafen und schielte auf ihren Wecker. 11.00! Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte! Als sie und ihre Mum letzte Nacht von den Weasleys wiedergekommen waren, war es spät gewesen und Ginny war zu Bett gegangen. Jamie jedoch war bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach geblieben und hatte sich das Fotoalbum angesehen, dass ihre Tante ihr gegeben hatte. Sie liebte es die Bilder von ihren Eltern zu betrachten, besonders ihren Dad. Er sah so jung und fröhlich aus, aber schien doch das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen. Jamie bemerkte, dass sein Lächeln oft nicht seine smaragdgrünen Augen erreichte.

Sie griff nach ihrer Brille und setzte sie auf, während sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante schwang. Nachdem sie mit ihren Füßen in ein paar flauschiger Hausschuhe geschlüpft war, trottete sie den Flur hinunter, um herauszufinden zu wem die Stimmen gehörten. Als sie die Küche betrat, fand sie ihre Mum, Onkel Fred und Oma Molly vor. Nach dem, was man Jamie erzählt hatte, war es gewöhnlich unmöglich gewesen ihren Onkel Fred und Onkel George zu trennen, aber jetzt hatte George eine tiefe Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange und hinkte stark. Er hatte beides bekommen, als er sich selbst vor Hermine geworfen hatte, die von einigen grausamen Todessern angegriffen worden war. Das war bevor ihr Dad Voldemort besiegt hatte und die dunklen Zauberer versucht hatten jeden loszuwerden, der sich ihnen widersetzte. Zu der Zeit war Hermine mit ihrem ersten Kind hochschwanger gewesen und es war ihr nicht möglich sich so gut zu verteidigen wie sie es normalerweise konnte. George hatte beide gerettet, sie und das Baby. So bekam Georgia ihren Namen.

Die Erwachsenen saßen um den Tisch und tranken Tee, als Jamie den Raum betrat.

Fred war der erste, der sie sah. „Also ist sie am Leben, dachte du würdest nie aufstehen, Kind", neckte er seine Nichte.

„Hey Onkel Fred. Hi Oma. Was macht ihr hier?" Jamie umarmte ihre Großmutter schnell und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter. „Nun, dein Onkel Ron ist beim Quidditch Training wieder vom Besen gefallen," antwortete Fred auf ihre Frage. „Jedenfalls haben sie ihn ins St.Mungo's gebracht, der Rest der Familie ist dort. Weil deine Oma gerade dabei war deine Mutter zu besuchen als wir die Nachricht bekamen, bin ich gekommen um euch reizenden Ladys dorthin zu begleiten."

„Oh nein, ist er in Ordnung?" fragte sie die Erwachsenen.

„Ja, Süße, er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Er wird vielleicht für eine Weile rasende Kopfschmerzen haben, aber er wird wieder in Ordnung kommen. Es war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ihn ins St.Mungo's zu bringen. Sie können schließlich nicht riskieren, dass ihr berühmter Cannons Hüter irgendeinen ernsten Schaden davongetragen hat, und wenn seine Fans herausfinden würden, dass seine Verletzung nicht ernst genommen würde, könnten sie randalieren oder so was", erzählte Ginny ihrer Tochter. „Warum ziehst du dich nicht an und wir werden rüberhechten und ihn besuchen?"

Jamie rannte zurück zu ihrem Zimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Trotz den Versicherungen ihrer Mutter war sie immer noch besorgt über ihren Lieblingsonkel und wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass er okay war. Hastig griff sie nach einem Paar Jeans und einem Chudley Cannons T-Shirt und schlüpfte hinein. Jamie hatte eine Kollektion Karten in ihrem Schreibtisch versteckt und griff eine „Gute Besserung" Karte für Ron heraus. Sie kritzelte schnell ihren Namen in die Karte und stopfte sie in einen Briefumschlag. Sie zog ihr langes, lockiges Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz, während sie zurück in die Küche ging damit sie gehen konntne.

„Bist du fertig, Schatz?", fragte ihre Großmutter als sie sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte.

„Jep! Wie werden wir dahin kommen? Per Kamin?"

„Nein, wir haben nicht mehr so viel Flohpulver, deshalb werden wir in Onkel Freds Auto fahren. Falls wir Zeit haben, wenn wir draußen sind, sollten wir bei der Winkelgasse anhalten und etwas mitnehmen," antwortete Ginny.

Tatsächlich war Jamie erleichtert nicht das Flohnetzwerk benutzen zu müssen um zum St.Mungo's zu gelangen. Ihr wurde immer ein wenig übel und sie landete sehr selten auf ihren Füßen. Gewöhnlich landete sie mit Schwung auf dem Boden, was nicht nur peinlich war, sondern normalerweise auch schmerzhaft.

Die Gruppe ging zu Onkel Freds fliegendem Auto und hob ab zum St.Mungo's. Nach einem kurzen Trip, landete er das Auto und stellte den Unsichtbarkeitsantrieb ab, sodass es ihnen möglich sein würde das Auto zu finden, wenn es Zeit für den Heimweg wäre. Einen kurzen Weg die Straße herunter, bemerkte Jamie, dass sie ihre Karte im Auto vergessen hatte. Die Erwachsenen waren damit einverstanden, sie zurück rennen zu lassen und sie alleine zu holen, denn das würde schneller gehen. Sie versprachen wo sie waren auf sie zu warten.

Jamie rannte mit Onkel Freds Schlüssel in der Hand schnell zurück zum Auto. Sie schnappte sich die Karte und machte kehrt um zurück zu ihrer Familie zu hetzten. Als sie um die Ecke rannte, prallte sie mit einem kleinen Jungen mit dunklen Haaren zusammen. Beide Kinder lagen ausgestreckt auf dem Bürgersteig.

„Oh, das tut mir wirklich Leid. Habe ich dich verletzt? Bist du okay?", fragte Jamie den Jungen. Sie hob ihre Brille auf und seufzte, als sie sah, dass die Gläser zerbrochen waren. Na gut, sie würde nur ihre Mum oder ihre Oma bitten müssen, sie wieder zu richten. Es wird toll sein, wenn ich lerne, wie ich das selbst tun kann, dachte sie.

Sie setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und sah den Jungen an. Jamie schnappte nach Luft als sie eine gute Sicht auf ihn hatte. Er sah genau aus wie ihr Vater! Er hatte das gleiche unordentliche schwarze Haar und seine Augen waren identisch mit denen ihres Dads und Jamies eigenen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Gerade da kam ein Mann um die Ecke.

„Jason, wo bist du? Oh, da bist du, ich sagte dir doch du solltest nicht so losrennen. Seid ihr Kids in Ordnung?" er reichte nach unten um ihnen beiden aufzuhelfen.

Jamie starrte noch immer den Jungen an und sah nicht sofort auf zu seinem Vater. Als sie schließlich zu ihm auf sah, wurde sie bleich und schrie auf, „Dad?"

Die Welt wurde schwarz als sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

tbc.


End file.
